Ideas
"The difference between your resolve and ours is something that revolves around our experience." "Things must be altered in order to see the sky more clearly." "Old enough to know better, young enough to get away with it." Naria will carry much more human traits as a Vedra. Passing this onto Yazuni. After countless wars, each generation fought bravely against Renigald and the Diablo Eclipse. The ancestors after having aged in some time, have relocated drawing the race to closer extinction. Exodus, Alakaz, Lavei, Aponia and a few others remain of the previous generation, passing on much stronger members of their tribe through the last generation. The Final Generation has taken a stand to end the war once and for all. Exodus, Doshun, and Alakaz claimed territories for their own purposes. Exodus and Doshun sought to protect the people and increase the population through the combination of many races. Alakaz wanted to maintain the Zuliya by keeping the outsiders away from the tribe, he also wanted to strengthen his forces and enslaved people that opposed him along the way. Jashin wanted to build a strong government that would meet the needs of the people. Jashin fell off with the deity of good luck because he was the deity of bad luck. As all the gods and goddesses of heaven were equally ranged on either side, the contending deities agreed to refer the matter to some Zuliya being who had a name for wisdom and justice, Juger. Now, there lived at that time upon Genesis a man of the name of Juger who was as wise and just as he was rich. Both the god and the goddess chose as the settler of their dispute. One day, accordingly, Juger was told that Jashin and his partner were wishing to pay him a visit to get their dispute settled. Juger was in a fix. If he said Jashin was higher in rank than his partner, she would be angry with him and forsake him. If he said his partner was higher in rank than Jashin, Jashin would cast his evil eye upon him. Hence he made up his mind not to say anything directly, but to leave the god and the goddess to gather his opinion from his action. He got two stools made, the one of gold and the other of silver, and placed them beside him. When Jashin and his partner came to Lowell, he told Juger to sit upon the silver stool, and his partner upon the gold stool. Juger became mad with rage and said in an angry tone to Jashin, “Well, as you consider me lower in rank than your partner, I will cast my eye on you for three years, and I should like to see how you fare at the end of that period.” The god then went away in high dudgeon. His partner before going away said to Juger, “My child, do not fear. I’ll befriend you.” The god and the goddess then went away. Zovatta has a sense of a utopian type of structure for the government and the territories. His ways of peace were against what he promised. But he was known for giving to the world great knowledge about Spiritual and material worlds. Nibiru - Apocalypse: The earth's smartest scientist were able to create drones with reality distortion. They malfunctioned causing them to turn against humans and caused a all out war. Man vs Technology. A lot of humans were killed in the process but only the intelligent survived. This caused Yazuni to rewind that timeline fighting them off with his the Syroan creating another reality star followed with a paradox. There should also be negative reality star. There wouldn't be any of there ancestors or counterparts just evil entity they'd have to fight. This would also scale the series for more length and less rush. Zecro will tell his mom about his younger brother. Dango Sword - Dein Infernus Zuliya Zaia | Vedra | Kihara | Agria | Humans |Black| |White| |Asian| |Mexican| etc Kihara - Exodus, Aponia, Raiza, Zecro, Yazuni etc. Zaia - Lavei, Alakaz Agria - Epsilon Vedra - Naria Demon Keys must be collected to face Diablo Eclipse, Extra members will be introduced. Diablo Eclipse - Zodiacs Horoscope Forecast - Alternately if time were to experience a paradox, a Time Gate would generate. Yazuni + Zecro = Spiral Flare, Vedran Helix, Diving Pheonix Kick, Twin Empyrean, Divine Dragon Blast, Tiger Maw, Reaming Slash, Soaring Demon Crescent, Rising Frenzy, Burnshock Blitz, Starlight Bind, Aquarius Cyclone, Flying Eagle Flash, Ramada Xenon. In this world, some people won’t simply go to heaven when they die. The dead need guidance. When people get guidance, they go trough a place called spirit forest. When they pass there, the souls leave their forms and this will allow humans to see the ones dear to you that have passed. After the souls leave the forest, they will be placed in a human child to be reborn. There are of course some children that get a new soul, but the dead will be reborn. People all over the world train to help souls rest. If the dead don’t get the guidance and rebirth, they will either become fiends or living dead. A fiend is creatures that lost their soul and are controlled by anger, regret or pain and make out a vicious form. A living dead aren’t much different from a fiend but they are people who still have a heart and soul connected to this world and keep the form of a human. Some living dead seek a way to live again, a way to reach a limit in life. Raiza will be an Emperor Zecro and Yazuni are of royalty, both share the title of Prince. Zecro is a Baron, Preacher and a Duke. Also known as the Omni-Creator. Yazuni is a Rogue Swordsman, and a War Lord. Also known as the Demon Sentinel. Alakaz didn't want his son overthrowing him like his did so he tried to kill his son and consume as a meal. Alakaz was a unfair ruler and a great warrior. He was young, good-looking, and full of pride. He often boasted about his leadership and battle strategies and told everyone he knew that he could defeat Exodus himself. Exodus heard about this and was infuriated by Alakaz's lack of humility. Alakaz sent out his troops to destroy everything the king owned and told them to bring back his head. Now being the coward that he really was, Alakaz fled to every city he could think of; but no matter where he went, Exodus troops always found him. Desperate, he ran Valund begging for help. Valund, being the scientist of hope, could not stand the anger and hatred of Alakaz. So she gave Alakaz the ability to hide from his enemies, by teaching him into a new form that is able to do new things. Their aunt Ryna grows tired of her daughter carrying on with a mortal and commands her to kill him, but she won't - so she is banished from Erazon. She goes and lives with the man on a sad little island somewhere. The sister knows that if the man is dead, the first goddess will be allowed to return, so she plans to kill the man herself; she sees it as an act of love for her sister that will free her from her desolate island life. But when she arrives at the island, she sees how her sister loves the man, and she can't bring herself to kill him. She instead turns on her other sister and ask her to duel for her sister's safety, hoping that it will be enough and everyone will believe he is dead. She takes her weeping sister back to Erazon. When they get there, the mother has found out about her deception, and banishes them both. They go back to the island, but they never find the man, because he is so well hidden, and they can never go back. Yazuni's spirit a winged dragon by the name of Vina, with the appearance of Western and Eastern dragons. She and Sol could take human forms. They could easily infiltrate human society and have the potential to take it over! Vina sides with Nui'ra of the 5th World and is a famed military officer. Though many years ago she was a member of a cult. Western (and sometimes Eastern dragons, too) have the ability to live for thousands of years, and actually the dragon princess is about a princess who is tricked by her stephmother who burns and ruins parts of the kingdom and says that it is the princesses fault while it is actually the stepmother who reveals in the end of the story that she is an evil dragon. The stepmother begins talking about the fact that the princess is the only one with those powers, while it is not Aponia and her sisters shared the title of princess and competed to become queen and they need a true love for this so when actually the older sisters want to stop the youngest and most beautiful princess from finding her love. In the end the youngest sister will find her love and will become the real crown princess. Aponia's fire magic reaches a volcano and it errupts. She is cursed by an evil man who holds fire powers. Aponia burns the people of her village but not on purpose. Because of the shame, she escapes the kingdom looking for the evil man. A princess who has riddles for a prince who tried to steal her heart. If the prince gave a wrong answer they would be killed. Valund tricks one of Aponia's sisters and the main world is being burned down. The princess had to find the devil's triton and stick it in the mountain of Y.S. The devil was send back to the underworld and Y.S. could regain power. The devil's cloak would have lost a pearl which kept the prince( the one's body the devil used to disguise himself). The pearl falls on the ground and the prince is free.The prince and the princess get married and become king and queen of Y.S. When they are born, a fairy tells the queen that they must be divided because of a profecy, so Aponia's lost sister is taken by witches and becomes a witch, but a good one and hates wearing black like the witches do. On Aponia's 15th birthday she has to marry a handsome prince but she does not love him she love's Exodus. on the wedding the two sisters meet for first time. Though being an extinct world, it is surrounded by a veil of mystery and havoc as certain places contains a sealed reincarnation of Valund that tried to destroy humans. Epsilon, the imperial deity is investigating a lot of unexplained activity and how they will cause destruction once again if it is not taken care of. Zecro vs Exodus Yazuni vs Aponia and Naria The Euclidean Hall is a place located in Soma Sanctuary. The air is completely dense, and the temperature is the hottest every felt, the deeper one goes into the training area. This hall will condition the body to its perfected outcome of how you would look in shape. When in this chamber your sanity will change, making you insane and hallcuinate widely. It becomes harder to remember any activity regarding the past and continue to move along with every day life. The mass is over a googol in force, making it hard to move a muscle. The oxygen level is 0 meaning you will have no breathing intake. This where Zecro perfected his speed techniques. Who ever enters the hall will be vacummed into fear and nothingness. All fear and regret will be in physical until you fight it and destroy that memory. It begins with an historical narration of Renigald dying at the hands of Exodus and his assassin. Afterwards, this allowed the evacuation of Aethra by his followers and subjects before the Eudora retake the city. In the present day, a youth by the name Yazuni Azran is a former knight of Magnum Academy, a 2nd year student at Soma Sanctuary, and an aspiring adventurer. One day, after training, he reunites with his friends at a local plaza to have lunch and celebrate the beginning of Summer vacations. However, the mall is stormed by an army of edora giants led by a large Jotnar. While everyone, including his friends, escape, he stays behind, with the giant somehow freezing him in place. However, his life is saved when a young woman with long blonde hair and armor with a red cape appears and uses a longsword to push back the giants and distract the giant. She, however, is knocked out after attempting to protect Yazuni from an attack. Yazuni then takes up his sword and defeats the frostgiant with it. He's then told by the girl that he's the descendant of a dragon and must travel to reunite with the current generation of dragons and bring about a new age before the end of Summer in the Southern Hemisphere, otherwise, all matrix on Earth will disappear and war will grip and bring down civilization. Once was an age of prosperity and technology beyond anything shown in the franchise so far, cyborgs were made to serve the Human race in Jashin's council. However, evetually a meteorite hit the planet, making the environment inhospitable. All Humans died, but the cyborgs lived on. The masterless beings formed their own society, in a sprawling metropolis known as Bergania In this society, everybody was assigned to their duty. Each unit was named after a subgenre of a police division. Enforcers (guards, police, military, etc.) were known as Extremers, divided into the defending Thrashers, the Black army, and the most savage of them all, the special operation Death Corps. Other units are mentioned less often and take a lesser role in the story. Tensions formed between the different units over time. The Death Corps, led by the radical Gabriel Frost, were alarmed by the formation of monarchy in Bergania, and feared the return of the Days of Servitude. They tried to rouse the army to rebellion, and goaded any Slayer, a member of the royal guard, who passed nearby. Any efforts of King Powers to subdue the unrest only further antagonized him, eventually making him an ostracized tyrant, with only the Slayers and a couple of other staunch Thrashers to support him. Eventually, the rebellion broke. At first, the experienced Slayers managed to hold back the mob, but as time went by, members of the Corps managed to inflitrate their ranks, learning their ways and leaking info to the army. Assassinations in broad daylight became more and more frequent. On the Day of Defeat, the mob broke into the castle. By then, only a handful of Slayers remained. Eventually it was down to Byrett (formerly known as Onyx Aquila ) and Exodus Slay. The veteran Slayer siblings, among the first of their kind, fought their hardest, just to find out that amidst the chaos, Frost himself made it to the royal chambers and killed the Powers. In a distant corner of the world, though, Humans lived on, and eventually, just like on Earth, Human lives became easy again. Humanity prospered again, yet most technology was lost, and knowledge of the past was erased by the hand of the cyborgs, in fear of being found and hunted. After the death of King Powers, the entire society was thrown into chaos, amidst which Bergania was found again. In his fear of the past, Frost actually brought the real masters back. Many cyborgs self-destructed, while a few others, including Onyx herself, went into hermitage. The Divine Matrix also serves a purpose: to keep humanity along a path of peace. Many centuries ago, a corrupted emperor used his power to alter history so that he was worshiped as a god. In response, the battle-driven warriors known as—The Kihara—to intervene. With bodies that can process that could process memories without growing insane, the Kihara's life mission is travel to areas with heavy concentration of energy and defeat all who stand in the way of humanity. Under this divine and reformed empire, humans sent out scribes into the world to record the Kihara. Their records and history are made into volumes that are placed in the each Sanctuary in the series. The true history of how man came to be will always be known. Kihara statues of important value to society are transported into the capital, where they are protected and where their wisdom can immediately be called upon by the ruling class. While the destiny of Kihara is a burdening one, a life’s mission that leads to early death, humans are envious because of their immortality. Humans become filled with greed and begin working on a project that could give them such. This type of immortality by building their own statues, so at the very least, their great deeds and memories live on forever. "Peace in Hirane." There is the sense of peaceful villages surrounded by an often treacherous wilderness, connected by precarious and often dangerous paths for most of these stories feature travelers seeking shelter or people spirited away while traveling from one village to another. More than simply a wilderness than, the people of the Hirane prefecture were surrounded in folklore by a spirit world filled with snow women, guardian spirits and the infamous Diablo Eclipse. This of course is true of Hirane which had innumerable isolated villages. Sado Island within the Hirane prefecture for example was a place in which monks were banished into exile by the Imperial Arbitrary, the city of Agana within the Hirane prefecture of Hirane is the wintering ground for hundreds of swans, in the south one of the most popular dishes is a monk fish and mushroom hot pot. There is a lake in the Hirane prefecture that is the winter home for thousands of swans so is filled at Christmas time and new Years with flocks of the beautiful white birds.. This would be the perfect place for a romantic moment, an odd fight scene (swans can become very violent), or many other events within a story. "The Laughing Dumpling" This story is well known for it's character, a poor old lady who is obsessed with making the perfect rice ball, and because the plot isn't about some epic battle, rather its about how a cooks skill leads her to become a servant to the Diablo Eclipse in a castle in the spirit world. "The Bear Guardian" The story itself is fairly simple and straight forward, but it's not the story that interests me in this tale. Rather what's interesting to me about this story is that it shows how an animals spirit can become a tutelary guardian spirit of a village, a common theme in traditional Hirane where an enshrined cow becomes a guardian spirit that heals skin disorders, a white deer becomes a guardian spirit of a mountain, etc. "The Snow Woman" A common story in Hirane involves snow spirits (sometimes as a woman or a little boy) seeking shelter and or food on cold winter nights. One family shares a bowl of ground beef with wild boar soup with a snow boy, another farmer gives shelter to a snow woman during a particularly bad story. In the story linked to a snow woman, marries a woodsman. "The Cat Guardian" Another short story that's full of possibilities for something longer. In this story a magical cat is sent by some guardian spirit to protect a young girl from evil spirits. With the right setting and unique characters this story could be a winner. Sky World After a horrific world war that has left the world in ruin, the once joined land mass has now spit into billions of floating islands. With a new atmosphere with a balance of gravity and vacuum, the world has to adapt and survive in this new world. The winners of the war are now leading it with an iron fist, asking major taxes from the citizens and bombing and murdering any that aloes their authority. With the world in such a terrible state a small group of rebels try to over throw the empire in many bloody battle after another. The race is resurrected but only for a while, Yazuni and Zecro get to learn some new abilties Yazuni who seeks fame and adventure, sneaks aboard the flying ship as a stowaway. He is found out by the crew and forced to work as a deckhand, but when a large hostile force attacks the ship, the crew is overwhelmed and Yazuni breaks free during the ensuing chaos. Looking for a usable weapon to fend off the attackers, he gains access to his Solais Behemoth. However, the sword starts linking with him, calling itself the swordian from the Edora War. Armed with Solais, Yazuni fights his way to an escape pod, which he uses to escape the rapidly descending ship before it crashes into the ground. Solais becomes the key to the fame, fortune, and adventure Yazuni seeks as the young man meets other Swordman, quickly becoming embroiled in a battle for a relic of the Edora Wars: very extremely powerful accessory called Rings of Lunaris. Each fusion of Sephirot represents a single hall of two for what aphelion the person has, and this raises the particular level of hidden power that you've trained for to its Zenith level. By completing a hall, it unlocks the monster associated with your aphelion. Sephirot levels can be increased by the bond you have with others and will grow dramatically based on events that occur. Each Sephirot has its own positive and negative effects. The negative effects can cause a rift in time or violet temptation. The positive effects vary. The shadow version of aphelion are infernal which are the demonic emotion of unconscious side of ones personality. Aphelion - Star - Infernal 1-Krios aka The Ram - Hamal - Merran 2-Tavros aka The Bull -Alde - Cyth 3-Mithuna aka The Twins -Pollux - Herm 4-Karkata aka The Crab - Al Tarf - Sele 5-Simha aka The Lion - Rengul - Zon 6-Parthenos The Maiden -Spica - Merc 7-Zygos The Scales -Zuben - Venu 8-Vrshika The Scropion - Antar - Manja 9-Toxotes The Centuar -Rasal - Jove 10-Makara The Sea Goat -Kaus - Janus 11-Kumbha The Water Bearer -Dene - Tele 12-Mina The Fish - Eta - Arche 13-Oph the Serpernt Bearer - Zulo -Plut 14-Ceto the Sea Monster -Noa - Palla 15-Orio the hunter - Loc - Jun 16-Hyd the water seprent - Opu - Vesta Sacred Aphelion 1-Alde 2-Regulu 2-Antar 4-Fomal 5-Algol 6-Gien 7-Procy 8-Siri 9-Veg 10-Chir At a full moon your aphelion will clash your infernal giving you skills of both traits The Sephirot in the past was called "Holy Ancient Days". It is the evolution to Aphelion's potenial forces. The four realms of our created existence are together called the World of Fixing. In their, the Sephirot evolve into new arrangements, where they can unite together. The different realms are characterized by lower lights and stronger vessels. They evolve into partsuf as the fully evolved stage of the primordial evolution of the Sephirot. Each Partsuf denotes that the Sephirah from which it derived, has now become an independent scheme of 10 fully functioning Sephirot in the "Upright" (Yosher) form of "Man". This reconfiguration is essential in Lurianic Kabbalah to enable the opposing spiritual forces of the Sephirot to work together in harmony. Each Parsuf now operates independently, and unites with the other Parsufim. This means if not evolved they are wreckless immature beings. Partsuf -The Deity - Vissage -The Father -Abba -The Mother -Imma -The Son -Anpin -The Daughter -Nukvah Sephirah: Origin: Keter - Crown Skull Encompassing crown Chochmah - Wisdom Right brain Brain Binah - Understanding Left brain Heart Da'at - Knowledge Central brain Da'at tachton Chesed - Kindness Right arm 10 fingers included Gevurah - Severity Left arm 10 fingers included Tiferet - Beauty Torso Front Pnimiut-Internality Back Hitzoniut-Externality Netzach - Victory Right leg 10 toes included Right kidney Hod - Glory Left leg 10 toes included Left kidney Yesod - Foundation Sexual organ Holy covenant Male and female partzufim Malkuth - Kingship Mouth Speech-revelation Feet Essence of Keter: Emunah - "Faith" (expresses essence of soul in Infinite) Inner Keter: Taanug-unconscious source of "Delight" (soul rooted in delight) Outer Keter: Ratzon-unconscious transcendent "Will" (soul expresses through will) Bittul - "Selflessness" (Revelation inspires self nullification) Simchah - "Joy" (Understanding awakens joy) Yichud - "Union" (Union with idea awakens emotions)needed Ahavah - "Love" of God and Divine in all things (Response of Divine giving) Yirah - "Fear" of God (Mystical awe of Divinity) Rachamim - "Mercy/Compassion" (Balances kindness with restriction) Bitachon - "Confidence" (Confidence inspires determination) Temimut - "Sincerity/Earnestness" (Sincere response to Divine Glory) Emet - "Truth" (Drive to verify connection in task) 5: fifth plane, Adam Kadmon-manifest Godhead levelneeded, that mediates between the Ein Sof and the four lower Worlds. Shiflut - "Lowliness" (Action through receiving higher Sephirot lights) The Four Planet of Sephirot World of Emanation : In this level the light of the Ein Sof radiates and is United with its source. Divine Chochmah, the limitless flash of wisdom beyond grasp, predominates. World of Creation: In this level, is the first creation ex nihilo, where the souls and angels have self-awareness, but without form. Divine Binah, the intellectual understanding, predominates. World of Formation: On this level, creation is related to form. The Divine emotional Sephirot of Chese d to Yesod predominate. World of Action: On this level creation is relegated to its physical aspect, the only physical realm and the lowest World, our realm with all its creatures. The Divine Kingship of Malchut predominates, the purpose of Creation. For ages, the fallen titan plotted to scour all life from Zulyia. To this end, Renigald possessed god of sorcery and compelled him to contact warlock of darkness on the world of Genesis. There, Sargeras' demonic servants among the Legion worked to corrupt the once - peaceful deity and forge them into a bloodthirsty army. This cursed force invaded the Sephirot through the dark portal, a dimensional gateway created Renigald and Valund and they clashed with the higher level shadow monsters. Yet, in the end, Jashin cult shattered the defenses. Amid the city's tragic fall, Lowell betrayed her allies and assassinated some of the orc, sealing the nation's defeat. The civilization of mankind is danger. The deity of the knights gathered the scattered remnants of the human army and led the refugees to a dungeon. Delta Dyamos helped form a great Alliance to stand against the orcs and their ruthless new leader. The seemingly unstoppable Horde continued its rampage, reinforcing its growing army with savage trolls and brutish ogres. But, on the eve of victory, Lavei and his followers selfishly abandoned their allies to seek out powerful artifacts, forcing the weakened Horde to retreat. Edora momentarily rallied the orcs in a harrowing battle, but the hero's Zecro leaving did not break the Alliance's resolve. Yazuni quickly took up leadership of defenders and finally defeated the Horde. Following the destruction of the Dark Portal by the victorious Alliance, the orc shaman took command of the remaining flesh. There, he plotted to create portals to other unspoiled worlds and invade each in turn. To enable the rituals for his dimensional conquest, Vakai sent orcish forces through his world's intact Dark Portal in search of powerful relics of the universe. Wary of the Horde's plans, the heroes of the Syroan invaded the Orc God to end the orcish threat forever. Facing certain defeat at the hands of his enemies, Valund succeeded in opening numerous portals to new worlds. The resulting magical stress shattered The Orc God, trapping many of the Syroan greatest heroes on a Outland, the damaged remains of the planet. After years of languishing in captivity, the remaining orcs on Genesis were liberated by a former slave. This young shaman and his reformed Horde fled to the continent to escape the invasion of the Legion, a demonic army that sought to ravage all of Genesis. To weaken the world's defenses, the Legion unleashed a horrifying new weapon. PrinceYazuni fought bravely to protect his lands from this dreaded enemy, but his fear and desperation led him to join forces with the mysterious leader of evil, the Lich God. On Erazon, The Horde set aside old hatreds and United with other races to thwart a massive Legion assault helmed by the demon lord. At great cost, the unlikely union of gods, night elves and orcs defeated their enemies atop sacred force. While the armies of gods, orcs, and their allies recovered from their battle against the Legion, Yazuni - now a Death Knight - slaughtered the living denizens of Eastern Kingdoms in the name of the Renigald. But new forces emerged that threatened to destroy universes and his minions rebelled, creating a splinter faction of undead known as the Forsaken, and the demon-tainted night elf sent his armies to the icy continent to strike at the Lich King. Arthas rushed to his master's defense and defeated Illidan, who fled to Outland in shame. At last close to the seat of the evil power,Yazuni did the unthinkable, and willingly merged his own spirit with that of the Lich God. Intent on settling the arid region of Genesis, Valund's new Horde expanded its ranks, inviting the undead Forsaken to join possessed gods, tauren, and trolls. Meanwhile, dwarves, gnomes and the ancient night elves pledged their loyalties to a reinvigorated the Syoran, guided by the kingdom. After one of the kings death, Edora mysteriously disappeared, served as Regent but his service was marred by the manipulations and mind control of the universal dragon of life, who ruled in disguise as a human nobleman. As heroes investigated Valund's manipulations, ancient foes surfaced in lands throughout the world to menace Horde and Syroan alike. Deep within the fiery heart of space, the dark dragon conducted twisted experiments with the blood of other dragonflights. Intent on seizing the entire region for his own, he marshaled the remaining Dark Horde, a rogue army that embraced the demonic bloodlust of the old Horde. These corrupt orcs, trolls and other races battled against the Syroan and the Omega. Before he was vanquished by fearless heroes, he created the twisted chromatic dragons and a Legion of other aberrations in his bid to form an army powerful enough to control weak minded beings and continue the legacy of his infamous father. Years ago, in the ruined temple of reality, loyal priests of the blood deity the soul reaper attempted to summon the wrathful deity's avatar into the world. But his followers, t discovered that the Soulreaper could only be summoned within the ancient capital. Newly reborn in this jungle fortress, he took control of animal tribe and mortal champions of the trolls' mighty animal gods. The Soulreaper's dark influence was barely halted when the wise Epsilon tribe recruited heroes from the Omega Army and staged an invasion. The great desert fortress, long sealed behind the niten shrine, was home to the infernal, a savage race that had once mounted an assault to devastate the Aphelion. But something far more sinister lurked behind the walls of the shrine: the ancient Zulyia, an ancient entity whose pervasive evil had suffused Genesis since time immemorial. The SYroan and OMega prepared for a massive war effort. The gates of the shrine was now open not sealed anymore. Their charge: lay siege to the ruins and temples of reality, and vanquish the terrors of ages past. In the Lich God's haste to spread the plague of undeath over Erazon, he gifted one of his greatest servants, Lavei, with the flying citadel, a horrific base of operations for evil. Consistent attacks from the Diablo Crusade weakened the defenses of the floating fortress, enabling an incursion that led to their defeat. However, a traitor among the ranks of the knightly order absconded with Lavei cursed remains and fled to the earth realm, where the fallen lich could be reanimated. The Demon Lord reopened the Dark Portal, flooding the universe with the ravenous demons. Expeditions from the Syoran, reinforced by their new blood elf and draenei allies, passed through the gateway to stop the invasion at its source. The Syoran discovered several of their heroes who had crossed through the portal many years before, while the Horde made contact with the Genesis - 'uncorrupted' orcs who had not participated in their race's original invasion of the universe. The expedition into a outland dragged the Syoran and OMgea armies further into conflict with the agents of the Legion who had claimed the shattered realm for his own. ignis are extraterrestrial alien species originate from constellation. A diminutive, yet playful and powerful race, the ignis can be found on many planets across the universe. Powers and abilities Though small and harmless of nature, the ignis are an extremely powerful race when working together. All are able to levitate at will, which serve as their main method for movements. Each has the natural ability to generate and store divine matrix, an extremely powerful energy source inside their own bodies, which is their life source. Each type of ignis generates it own unique version of this energy, with each variant having its own effects. When combining their collective matrix, the ignis are capable of unbelievable feats and they are also able to undo the mutation on negative ignis, restraint and extinguish black holes made from negative energy, and even teleport planet-sized objects. The majority of the ignis possesses a unique ability. By phasing into the bodies of other beings, they are able to lend their power to them to grant special abilities depending on the type. Only a fraction of the ignis divine power is needed to trigger a sacred energy hidden one's body, but the user can only carry one at a time to utilize its full potential. Mother Wisp is the most powerful Wisp revealed in the series, arguably only equaled by her Nega-Wisp form. As a Wisp, Mother Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as her main method for movement. Goddess Ignis is able to generate and store her own unique variant of a powerful energy of divine matrix inside her own body, which is her life source, and is presumed to be able to store much larger quantities of matrix than any other known Ignis. It is unclear to what extent she is able to use her own power, through she has been shown being able to use it to teleport herself and other objects. Godess Ignis is seemingly able to reproduce asexually, allowing her to give birth to new Ignis without the need of a mate. Godess Ignis is also able to create objects on a cosmic scale through an unknown procedure, being able to create small planets. The Nega-Godess Ignis is a rather powerful entity in own right, being able on par with even a transformation from Zulyia, and is presumably the most powerful Ignis revealed. However, due to her mutation, the Godess Ignis matrix has been corrupted, resulting in a darker and negative version. The Godess Ignis possesses a high superhuman strength, enough to knock away a person in a Super State, and even release a concentrated shockwave in the wake of her movements with similar effects through sheer force. Also they have has large amounts of physical endurance, being able to withstand a series of strikes of a super form and being hit with meteors, and shows additionally a remarkably fast recovery rate after being disabled. The Lich King's reign of terror was over. As if to affirm that a bright future would soon dawn on Genesis, other joyful events occurred across the world. Dark entity was at last freed from his imprisonment by the nightmare of citizens through the efforts of love. Elsewhere, after years in exile, the highly intelligent gnomes and the fearless Darkspear trolls made gains toward reclaiming their respective homes around the universe. Yet just as hope was beginning to surge among the other races, tragedy struck. The world's elemental spirits grew increasingly erratic, setting off a series of deadly natural disasters. Agents of unity, spreading word of the impending never ending apocalypse. The universe's leaders scrambled to find a solution to Edora growing instability. In the dwarven bastion Land of the Chaos, King Buddhi undertook a mystic ritual to commune with the universe. The ceremony, however, had an unexpected effect: Buddhi was transformed into matter and became fused to the depths of the stars city itself. In the wake of his petrification. Meanwhile, Zecro and Yazuni journeyed to their ancestors' lands of spirit, hoping to glean insight from elemental spirits as well as other respected shaman. In his absence, Exodus appointed Raiza, son of the Phoenix, as Omni Creator. Alakaz's brash demeanor inflamed relations between his alliances with the other president of Genesis. In particular, Exodus infuriated Alakaz, because of the terror he caused. Believing that the new omni creator would ruin the lives of citizens, council challenged Alakaz to a duel of honor. Although the mighty tauren fought valiantly, no amount of strength could have led him to victory. Zovatta, had poisoned Alakaz's blade, unbeknownst to either of the duel's combatants. Abrah became immobilized after he received a flesh wound during the battle, allowing the new warchief to land a killing blow. Following the duel, Zovatta's agents seized the tauren capital of Lowell. The usurpers also intended to murder Alakaz's son, Lavei, but the young tauren eluded his assassins and staged a counterattack. Ultimately, Alakaz and his forces reclaimed hidden, expelling traitorous followers from tauren lands forever. Unaware of these critical events, Epsilon received an ominous warning in Genesis from the Fury of the Universe: the fear and turmoil of Mormo's elementals echoed the condition of Genesis just before that world—then known as Cordno—had been ripped apart. Yet Raiza had little time to act on this unsettling revelation.... In a sudden upheaval eclipsing the world's recent elemental unrest, a alien home planet shattered. Violent quakes tore through the earth. Mountains of fire and magma burst from the ground. Colossal tidal waves obliterated coastlines and caused widespread flooding. The Cataclysm had begun. As the world's races struggled for survival in the wake of the Cataclysm, details came to light concerning what—or who—had caused the disaster. Prior to the upheaval, the Fury of the Universe had cryptically told Exodus that Ivan's instability had been caused by something good that had turned unnatural. Something that wished to inflict pain and suffering on the entire world Zecro and his brother Yazuni had to fight the Diablo Eclipse to get the keys to open the realities of the universe to save their ancestor and fight off their fears that were in physical form.